


A Flip of the Coin

by IncessantPulse



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sgrub Session, BDSM, F/F, Gen, Quadrant Confusion, Quadrant Vacilation, Scourge Sisters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-11-18 16:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncessantPulse/pseuds/IncessantPulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terezi "helps" vriska not get culled, </p><p>troll-bdsm,</p><p>ambiguous quadrants,</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This may get more explicit as time goes on. 
> 
> I'm not sure how its going to evolve but my mind wont stop thinking about it.

AG: Whyyyyyyyy should you get to be the one calling all the shots!!!!!!!!  
AG: I’m much better at 8eing in charge.  
GC: B3C4US3 1T W4S YOU B31NG 1N CH4RG3 TH4T CAUS3D 4LL TH3S3 PROBL3MS 1N TH3 F1RST PL4C3  
GC: 4ND 1F YOU DON’T L1ST3N TO M3 YOU 4R3 GO1NG TO G3T YOURS3LF CULL3D  
AG: I will not!!!!!!!!  
AG: I’m the descendant of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, and I will weave a we8 so tight the empress couldn’t touch me if she tried herself.  
GC: 4ND YOU L1VE N3XT DOOR TO 4 BLU3BLOOD H1GH3R TH4N YOU ON THE HEMOSPECTRUM WHO N33DS NO R34SON B3YOND TH4T TO BR34K YOUR H1V3 4ND TURN YOU 1N H1MS3LF  
AG: Thats why I want you to help me! 8ut I want to be the one in charge ::::)  
GC: 31THER 1M 1N CH4RG3 OR 1M NOT H3LPING VR1SK4   
AG: Why should you 8e in charge though, can’t it 8e a cahoots thing????????  
GC: B3C4US3 WH3N W3 4R3 BOTH 1N CH4RG3 4LL W3 DO 1S 4RGU3  
AG: Well then shouldn’t it be a fair 50 / 50 split over who would do 8etter in charge?  
GC: F1N3 4 CO1N FL1P   
AG: Ok a coin flip, heads you’re the boss, tails I’m the boss.  
GC: 1M FL1PP1NG 1T  
AG: Whaaaaaaaat? You’ll just lie and say you’re the boss!!!!!!!!  
GC: OBJ3CT1ON!  
GC: TH3 PROS1CUT1ON PO1NTS OUT TH4T 3V1D3NC3 SUPPORTS H3R B31NG TH3 MOST L1K3LY TO T3LL THE TRUTH 4S SH3 H4S N3V3R L13D 4BOUT ANYTH1NG WH1LE THE 4CCUS3D H4S B33N CONV1CT3D 3V3RY T1ME  
AG: Haha, yeah you’re right, I would definitely lie, I'll just mind control you to make sure you’re telling the truth.  
GC: 4LR1GHT 1TS S3TTL3D  
GC: T41LS H4S THE SCR4TCH ON 1T  
GC: FL1PP1NG NOW  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
AG: ........  
GC: 1TS H34DS

arachnidsGrip [AG] has ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC] 

GC: F8ck you weren’t lying!!!!!!  
GC: >:]  
GC: > :]  
GC: >:]

gallowsCalibrator [GC] has ceased trolling arachnidsGrip [AG] 

=> Be Vriska 

You look up at the monitor and wonder how you got yourself into this mess, you were just doing some normal doomsday instigating and information collecting when one day you got a mail on your husktop saying that your ascension status had gone from “normal” to “potential cull.” Obviously you consulted your legal adviser (read: friend who wants to be a legislacerator) and demanded she tell you how this could have happened. 

Mostly she just laughed at you and told you to stop being so ‘Vriska’ and you aren't completely sure what she meant by that. You’re just bloodthirsty, powerhungry, and motivated, those are good qualities for a troll. So why would the drones think you might need culled, Terezi seemed to think it was you are attracting too much attention and trying to gain too much power for being just cerulean blooded. Nonsense, you are a high blood, you should be able to have as much power as you want, nothing is wrong with trying to crack into imperial records to get dirt on some upper blues and indigos. Nothing is wrong with causing other psionics to hurt and injure themselves, you were just trying to black flirt with them anyway! 

Maybe the Violets are just jealous that a long living blue blood like you has your mind control ability, but that you’re not crazy like the indigo bloods with their chucklevoodoos. That sounds right, jealous. You are the descendant of Marquise Spinneret Mindfang, she was partially responsible for why the adults aren't allowed on the planet anymore. Maybe they think you’ll try some major piracy or revolution nonsense when you grow up. Which of course you would, but they know that! 

Still terezi still has a normal status even though she's blind, she must know some tricks to staying off the culling lists. You will have those secrets, she may think shes going to get to be the boss, but you will just use her like you did before and get what you need from her. Once you learn how to appear as a proper troll to the drones you will be done. 

=> Be Terezi 

Stupid Vriska, how does she not see why shes under culling threat. She keeps overreaching her boundaries and drawing the wrong sort of attention from the higher ups. One of these days shes going to get culled prematurely for missing off a Subjugglator or Sea Dweller. Shes already lost troll society two nearly three psionics in her carelessness. Yes they were “lowbloods” but even Eridan would have considered them useful. Stupid caste system is pointless anyways. If they want to rate everyone by blood why not by how it smells, yummy candy red or chocolate near the top, nasty mustard and eggplant toward the bottom. You laugh and return to planning your “fixing“ of Vriska. 


	2. Chapter 2

=> Be Vriska

You would never admit to being nervous, but you were. You could never do much more than read the mind of your teal blooded friend and even that was only doable if she let you. Her mind was as sharp a trap as her teeth, which if you dwelled on would only lead you down the road of wanting to piss her off just to feel them on your lips and shoulder. 

You imagine what you just got yourself into would probably head that direction easily if you just ignored what she said, and you were curious to see what terezi would do if you blew her orders off. 

gallowsCalibrator [GC] began trolling arachnidsGrip [ AG]

GC: F1RST ORD3R  
GC: YOU C4N ONLY F33D YOUR LUSUS TROLLS FROM TH1S L1ST  
GC: http://tww.redandblue.grub/cull_lii2t  
GC: MR 4PPL3B3RRY BL4ST H4S 1T S3T TO UPD4T3 W1TH TROLLS TH4T M33T TH3 R3QU13RM3NTS 1 G4V3 H1M  
AG: Whaaaaaaaat? How will I ever get to some of these trolls, they are across the gru8lands!!!!!!!!  
GC: 1 W1LL T4K3 YOU  
GC: NOW TH4T MY LUSUS H4S H4TCH3D 1 C4N TR4V3L QU1T3 F4ST  
AG: So now I have to bring you on my hunting expeditions?  
GC: NO YOU C4N ST1LL GO ON YOUR OWN  
GC: BUT 1F YOU F33D 4NYON3 TO SPIDERMOM WHO 1SN’T ON TH4T L1ST TH3R3 W1LL B3 CONS3QU3NC3S  
GC: HOW3V3R 1 W1LL 4LW4YS B3 W1LL1NG TO T4K3 YOU ON LONG3R TR1PS  
AG: Agh!!!!!!!! You are insuffera8ble.  
AG: I H8 you.  
GC: S4COND ORD3R  
GC: YOU W1LL NOT PROPOS1T1ON M3 FOR 4NY OF YOUR QU4DR4NTS  
GC: TH1S 1SN’T 4BOUT QU4DR4NTS 4ND 1 R3FUS3 TO 4LLOW YOU TO M4K3 1T 4BOUT TH3M  
AG: You are so agitating ::::P  
AG: 8etter?  
GC: MUCH >:]

=> Be Terezi

You can tell she hates you, and truth be told you might be waxing a little black for her as well, but that isn’t the point and it doesn’t help her get anywhere. In fact it would only reward her for being her stupid and self absorbed self, by giving her a kismesis, and it wasn’t time for any rewards yet.

First things first, you had to do something about her lusus.

You figured killing her lusus wasn’t quite the right thing to do yet, but if it got anymore disastrous because of her you weren’t going to let that spider drag your spiderbitch down with her. So you had Sollux whip up a list of trolls who had been marked as certain culls and others who had committed crimes and came up in your Young Legislacerator’s Forum in the 100 most wanted.

Except for herself of course, you had been keeping her off that list for sweeps now, but she didn’t need to know that.

She made the second step blatantly obvious as you could tell she was interpreting this as some sort of veiled black proposition, not that you weren’t flattered but it wasn’t what this was, truth be told this was something similar to a moirallegiance from your perspective, which you knew was ok since Kanaya had revealed her flushed feelings for Vriska a sweep ago and that spiraled out of control into an angry platonic hate, also Vriska’s fault. However there was something black in this, and something else, confusing and mysterious. A promising young Legislacerator always gets to the bottom of an interesting mystery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr if you want to send asks or submit feedback! 
> 
> I would love some feedback!
> 
> http://incessantpulse.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

=> Be Terezi

You’ve taken her hunting a few times now and you can see shes still flustered about being limited to your list as far as prey goes.However you are ensuring this time that only justice is dealt and that she isn’t getting lazy and feeding the first moron she sees to her lusus. After feeding her lusus this particular day the two of you went to a troll buffet and got some food for you both. She had been pushing at the quadrant restrictions with you for some time and you could tell she wanted somewhere to place this in her mind. You did your best to keep it out of her reach and under your control so she couldn’t. With Vriska that was always a full time job.

As you watch her you notice she's been flirting with every troll she’s seen today. 5 fake grudges, 3 fights attempted to broken up, 6 pity filled smiles and eyelash flutters, and even 2 comments about different people needing to be calmed down. You can tell its because shes trying to figure out which quadrant you would get jealous over and figure you out that way, it isn’t hard when you want you job to rest on noticing things well and working out motives.

“VR1SK4 1 H4V3 YOUR TH1RD RUL3” she blinks and looks over at you.

“Well, what is it sister dearest????????” she replies with not a shake or shudder that you can detect.

“YOUR QU4DR4NTS 4R3 NOW UND3R MY JUR1SD1CT1ON” you state knocking your cane onto the floor like a gavel “4NY SU1TORS MUST B3 PR3-4PPROV3D TO B3 SUR3 TH3Y WONT H1ND3R TH3 WORK 1 4M DO1NG W1TH YOU”

“W8t? What? Why? Thats compleeeeeeeet bullshit!!!!!!!!” you can see her flying off the handle with this. “I can’t even fill my own fucking quadrants?” 

“YOU H34RD M3 1M BL1ND NOT MUT3 W3 DONT N33D YOU G3TT1NG 4 MOR41L TH4T 3NCOUR4G3S YOU 1N TH3 WRONG W4YS OR 4 K1SM3SS1S G3TT1NG YOU WORK3D UP 4ND S3NT OFF 1N TH3 WRONG D1R3CT1ON” you pause while you finish your phrasing “YOUR QU4DR4NTM4T3S C4NNOT B3 WORK1NG 4G41NST WHAT 1 4M DO1NG FOR YOU”

You hear some grumbling under her breath but mostly its a lot of bluster about “H8”, “Stupid coin” and “I’ll show her.” You can’t wait to see the last one. By the time you’re done her “showing you” will be exactly what you want.

Your eyebrows go all crazy and she realizes you’re making more plans for her. “Not again, those eye8rows need to chill out. Give me a 8reak from all the maniacal plans.”

With a cackle you stand up and flash her a smile, you’ve noticed most people seem afraid of your smile, you can’t tell why though, it tastes and smells delicious to you. Walking out towards Pyralsprite and call out “P4Y TH3 B1LL D34R S1ST3R 4ND HURRY 1M R34DY TO L34V3.”

=> Be Vriska

Stupid coin, why did it have to land upside down? You turn and track down the waiter, shove a few caesars into his hand and walk off without leaving a tip, you wouldn’t put it past that cackling bitch to leave you here without a ride. 

What was she doing with the new rule about your quadrants? You’re sure its somewhat in response to you flirting with everyone to get her to voice her intentions in protest; however that didn’t seem to work and you ended up getting more rules. Now you have to ask her, which means she can learn about them, and in turn learn more about you. She can deny or accept them, if you pick one you like she would probably deny them, and if you pick one she would accept you’re betting you wouldn’t last long before trying to platonically kill them out of frustration.

This puts a damper on your plan to figure out what quadrant she was gunning for but you have many more irons in the fire and will not be thwarted. 

You climb onto the back of her lusus and Pyralsprite takes off and you begin your short but dizzyingly high journey home, lucky bitch doesn’t even have to worry about looking down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr if you want to send asks or submit feedback!
> 
> I would love some feedback!
> 
> http://incessantpulse.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow my tumblr if you want to send asks or submit feedback!
> 
> I would love some feedback!
> 
> http://incessantpulse.tumblr.com/

=> Be Terezi

AG: Why can’t fussyfangs be my morail????????  
GC: YOU KNOW 4S W3LL 4S 1 DO SH3 P1T13S YOU MUCH R3DD3R TH4N TH4T  
AG: Why does that matter?  
AG: She has kept me pacified before!  
GC: SH3 P4C1F13S YOU 4BOUT 4S MUCH 4S 4 S1NGL3 HOOFB34ST WOULD P4C1FY YOUR LUSUS  
AG: 8ehemouth leavings!!!!!!!!  
GC: I 4LR34DY T4LK3D TO M1SS P3PP3RM1NT 4ND SH3 4GR33D TH4T SH3 DO3SN’T B3LONG 4S YOUR MOR41L SO STOP TRY1NG TO PULL ON3 OV3R ON M3  
AG: Aaaa888888ggggg!!!!!!!!

arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

She knows better than to imagine you would ever let kanaya be her morail again, infact half the terrible things she has done were while she had kanaya for a morail. Why would she think you would ever let her get a sham of a morail who pities her so much that she can’t do any wrong in her ocular sockets. Not that kanaya would be particularly bad for her red quadrant but vriska doesn't see her that way and pushing a bad fit onto vriska would just cement her not taking this seriously.

Honestly she might be better off with some empty quadrants for now, why find someone to fit with a broken troll. She would be much better suited to be fixed and then getting quadrantmates who support her in the new place she is at. Let her stew and focus on this while you make her fix herself 

=> Be Vriska

That bitch has got to be holding all your quadrants to herself, you knew she wouldn't let fussyfangs be your morail but her keeping kanaya away from you looks a lot like red jealousy to you. Not that kanaya is someone you’re into, or that there’s anything wrong with her you just saw her as your morail for so long its hard to think of her as anything else. plus she meddles way too much and it would be like having a lusus for a matespirit. 

Either way you don’t see where terezi is going with all of this, some of those rules are over the top, granted you haven’t gotten into any trouble, and you are off the list for now, you still think shes doing too much. That’s what keeps you so interested, you want to know her plans, her mind was always too hard to get into unless she let you so you will have to wait patiently until she reveals her flushcrush or... pale... or black … or maybe she wants to auspice between you and everyone else. Fuck if you can tell and you know shes always got a plan so its time to lay your web and w8.


	5. Chapter 5

=> Be Vriska

Climbing up into Terezi’s hive you notice there aren't as many hanging scalemates as there normally are, she probably hasn’t had much time for mock trials since shes been out hunting with you all the time. you make it into her respite block before hearing her behind you and when you turn around you see her standing there holding a blue cloth folded into a long strip. 

“4R3 YOU R43DY TO F1ND OUT 1F YOU TRUST M3 VR1SK4?” 

“What does that have to do with it?”

“1T’S 4 BL1NDFOLD.”

“So, I can’t see with my nose like you can so how does a 8lindfold help me do anything?”

“1T DO3SN’T, 1’M GO1NG TO PUT 1T ON YOU 4ND W3R3 GO1NG TO F1ND OUT 1F YOU TRUST M3.”

Wait, a fucking blindfold...... well its not like shes going to stab you in the back, she could have just let you be culled, she obviously has something planned. No one else even lives near her hive, plus her lusus would keep any visitors away so its not like you’ll be seen or in danger. 

“Okay, I’m sorta seeing where you’re going with this here but if I say 8r8k you have to take it off me alright?”

“OF COURS3 VR1SK4, BR34K 1T 1S”

You see a smile play up on her lips before the blindfold makes its way to your eyes, you close your eyes completely upon realizing she made it thick enough that all you can see is darkness if you leave them open. You then hear some rustling behind you and wonder what shes up to next.

=> Be Terezi

You have a cerulean blooded blindfolded huge bitch standing in your respiteblock, what do you do next? Tie her up of course!

“So now what? How does this prove I trust you”

You prepare your first rope and bring it to her hands which are at either side of her for now. 

“L1K3 TH1S, 1’M GO1NG TO T13 YOU UP, 4ND YOU 3R4 GO1NG TO TRUST ME TO K33P YOU S4F3.” 

“That sounds too easy, what’s the catch, how do I win?”

“W3LL 1TS NOT 4 G4M3 VR1SK4, TH3R3 1S NO W1NN1NG, BUT 1F YOU N33D TO TH1NK OF 1T 1N TH4T W4Y 1W1LL LOS3 1F 1 DON’T K33P YOU S4F3 4ND 1 W1LL W1N 1F YOU SAY BR34K B3FOR3 1’M DON3.”

“Still easy, trust me on this, I won’t need to say 8b8k unless you do something unsafe.”

Silently now you bring the lovely cherry rope up over her wrists, up to her elbows and pull them towards you and towards each other tightening the loop. Finding the limit of her shoulders you give each a little slack and then pull the loop tight holding her elbows together, they aren’t touching, but maybe getting her exercising and stretching will fix that in the future. You take the rope length into your hands now and start to loop it around her forearm towards her wrists, bringing her forearms closer and closer together until you get to the wrists. At this point you hold the rope in one hand and press her hands together with the other allowing you to tightly wrap the wrists together and touching before tying off the rope at the end.

“Woah that is pretty tight.”

“S4Y BR34K 4ND W3R3 DON3 VR1SK4”

“Nope, not going to s8y it.”

you turn around and grab another lovely red rope and wrap it around her torso under her arms hook the two stands together and bring them back around to the front under her vestigial fat sacs and then return them to the back. you loop the ends into the first hook and then thread it up over her shoulders and down between the fat sacs, looping the threads around the bottom of the two front ropes and then returning up to the opposite shoulder. tying this rope off around the first hook you made you move on to retrieve your third rope.

Vriska doesn't say anything this time but you can smell her starting to fidget and rub her theighs together. You smirk knowingly to yourself and decide this third rope is going on her legs. You bend down and tie a loop around her ankle and start weaving a net up her leg, your net makes it about halfway up her theigh before you hear her jump, you hear some labored breathing and sniffing around you smell a blueberry scent coming from between her theighs and you know it wont be long before....

"8r8k"

Smiling you turn and grab some scissors

she has said "8r8k" 4-5 times now and you reassure her that you're coming. snipping through the rope on her leg, the tie on her arms and letting it fall loose, and through the chest harnass you smell her reach up and throw off the blindfold before running out your door trailing a lovely blueberry oder behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need a beta reader   
> http://www.tumblr.com/blog/incessantpulse


End file.
